


Maybe It's Jealousy

by drunkdragon



Series: Gauntlets and Greaves Police Universe [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, Gauntlets and Greaves, Happy Ending, Multi, OT3, Pining, Polyamory, Smut, Snow Boots, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Weiss' relationships just never pan out. And she's never really sure it’s herself or the other person. But she sees what Yang and Mercury have and wonders why she can’t have something like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperoftrashyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to ShipperofTrashyShips! Thank you for being so patient with this prompt for who knows how long lol.

When Weiss woke up, it took her a good few seconds to remember why she was still dressed in her work clothes and sleeping on a couch with a thin blanket over her. And when she did, she let her head flop back down onto the cushions and she could feel the sudden emptiness crashing over her again.

She thought that this was the one. She found a person with traits she liked, had tried to work on her previous faults to be a better person, but a busy fall season at work was all it took for her to regress. Soon she found herself making the same mistakes she did before - working long hours at the office, canceling dates, and even forgetting who they were for a moment because she was so tired one night.

So when the moment happened and they walked out of her life, Weiss sort of already knew it was going to happen. She just didn’t expect to be holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands at the time. At least she was only nine months, but that was still a good amount of effort to have invested into a relationship. Just enough for the moment to hurt. Just enough for her to try and waste the night away in alcohol and cry on a barstool.

And of course she would run into Mercury, somewhat fashionably dressed for once in his life. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t even get to make it to the bar.

“Oh, Weiss, didn’t expect to...” his voice died in his lips when he saw her face. Her business smile took its spot in dim lights, but his hand went to her shoulder and she knew it was more than just a moment too late.

Weiss gave up whatever she was trying to fake at eight in the evening, and everything sank in. She was painfully single, at a bar hoping to get smashed, and more than just a little bit reminded of how her efforts had failed. Again. She couldn’t even muster up a hello before she started sobbing.

He had somehow gotten an arm around her shoulders and was softly dragging her towards his table, easily thwarting whatever resistance she threw at him. “Yang! Yang!”

“No, no it’s fine, Merc, just- just let me go to the bar and-”

“ _ Yang! _ ” Heads snapped to the pair and she wanted to curl up and die, but he seemed immune to the gazes aimed their way. He only stopped when Yang’s lavender eyes fell upon them.

“Oh my god.” She stood up and made her way over, her evening dress shimmering with brilliant little plastic crystals. “Weiss, what happened?”

“Nothing, nothing happened, just-” Weiss tried not to give in, but she was one of the few people she could never lie, no matter how hard she wanted to at times. “Just the same shit again.”

Just perfect. Perfectly hot and handsome Mercury, married to the perfectly sexy and beautiful Yang, living the perfectly wonderful married life, and she probably just ruined their dinner date and whatever festive plans they had for the night.

“Merc,” the way Yang looked at Mercury made her jealous. All it took was one gaze and she was sure that the two of them were thinking the same thing. “We’re going home”

“It’s not fair.”

He nodded before heading towards the front desk of the restaurant, “I’ll get us some Chinese then. Bring her to our place first.”

“I’m not hungry,” even lifting her hands to her face felt tiring. “Just mad.”

“Hey now,” Yang’s hand went to her cheeks, “we can talk all we want in a bit, but first we’re going to take you somewhere warm.”

A short three-minute power walk got Weiss to their condo. Yang guided her to the couch, gave her a seat and some tissues, and two glasses of wine.

“If you’re going to drink, better to do it here than elsewhere.”

Everything spilled out. It wasn’t her fault that now was the busiest time of the year at her branch office. It wasn’t her fault that sales were higher than expected. It wasn’t her fault that someone got sick and couldn’t come into work so she had to build powerpoint slides until two in the morning. It wasn’t her fault that an angry customer didn’t want to take no for an answer and she had to finish the call herself.

Twenty minutes later, Mercury came back with a bag of Chinese food - noodles, fried rice, broccoli beef, egg rolls-

“Merc,” Yang’s eyes went to him, holding a stare that was just a tiny shred longer than usual. “This is a lot of food for just the three of us.”

“I couldn’t remember her favorite so I went for variety.”

Weiss scoffed and tried to make light of the situation. “You know I don’t like egg rolls.”

His wink was all he needed to disarm her, even in her crummy state. “You said that last time and you still ate them so I got some just in case.”

(She would end up eating them. Again.)

The rest of the night was just venting and talking and sobbing and probably more eating than she expected. Somehow the three of them had stayed up, with Mercury only making a short excursion to get Weiss’ car and move it into a guest spot. And by the time they called the session to an end, it was already deep into the evening and her body was entirely exhausted. That was when Mercury busted out the blanket and told her to just rest. She simply didn’t have the energy to disagree.

Right before they let her sleep, Yang held her hand and leaned in. “We’ll talk more tomorrow, okay?”

What a night it was. Thank goodness today was Saturday.

She should get out of here as soon as she could. Weiss didn’t grow up to become the youngest branch leader in the company just to crash and burn at her friends’ doorstep over one shitty relationship. And a shower would be very welcome right now. 

Sneaking out was an attractive idea, but that would have left a poor impression on Yang and Mercury. She had interrupted their evening, so she had to at least thank to them. And then she could leave and avoid the follow-up conversation that she wanted to have. Throwing off the blankets and reluctantly leaving the warmth of the couch, she took a look around and saw that she was the only one up at the time. They did stay up late, so perhaps Yang and Mercury had yet to rise from bed. Taking a quick trek up the stairs, however, Weiss began to hear some noises. A steady creaking, heavy breaths, and slow groans of pleasure.

She brought a hand to her forehead. Of  _ course _ they would be having sex. It was something that they were probably going to do even without her interruption. And when they started, they probably didn’t even remember that she was staying over for the night. How typical of these two to cause such trouble.

But at least it was a ticket out of the house. Maybe Yang would follow up by phone, maybe she wouldn’t and they’d all just happily forget that she ever had a meltdown. Still, she should leave a note. Looking around, another door was open, one that seemed to lead into a study. Grabbing a pen and paper, she jotted down her thanks and that, if Yang wanted, they could resume their talks later.

As she strode to the door, she knelt down to slide the paper under the door crack. But as she tried to do so, it was difficult to not imagine the two of them in the act. She could hear their moans, hear the flesh against flesh, and the utterances and whispers of love both endearing and nauseating.

She listened for longer than she would have liked. Honestly, given the situation and if she was still together with her partner, there was no guarantee that she wouldn’t do the same thing either. But she shook her head - that was something to handle another day. Taking a breath, she slipped the paper under the door.

When Weiss finally got into her car and buckled up, she let herself catch a breath. Leave it to the two of them to forget that she was still there and get caught up in their own little world.

… Wouldn’t that be nice, though? To be with a loved one and forget the world existed?


	2. Chapter 2

“... still can’t believe we forgot you were there. I feel so stupid.”

“It’s fine, Yang. I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

“Oh, no, we actually uh...we, um-”

Why was she not surprised that they’d keep going even after the mishap? “You can stop now,.”

“Right, sorry.” There was a deep breath from the other side of the phone line, “Anyway, we were supposed to talk again, but things got busy so I couldn’t call you until now. How are you doing?”

Weiss sighed. “Well, I’ve been holding together so far. But my place, well…” she licked her lips as her eyes dragging dragged across her kitchen. The table was neat and decorated, counters spotless and clean, and the fridge mostly devoid of anything. She took a deep breath.

It was painful, seeing her apartment empty like this. She wasn’t about to call her childhood the worst possible but it was certainly… 

“It’s very quiet.”

“Yeah, your ex was kind of loud compared to you. Maybe too loud.”

“Maybe.” She blinked. “I don’t think I’m really over it. Probably too soon for that, anyway.”

“You know…” Yang trailed off, “you never really told me how it all went down. Do you wanna talk about that?”

“Well, I mean,” her shoulders rose and fell, shrugging to no one but herself. “What is there to say in the end? I gave them everything but the thing they wanted,” she sniffed. “Me.”

“Okay, fuck that question,” she said, quickly changing gears. “Forget I asked it. Uh…” her tongue clicked and she continued. “How about this - when you were sad as a kid, what did you do to get over it? When we were really young, whenever Ruby or I got sad, we would just climb into our parents’ bed. Didn’t matter if they were actually there or not. We would just go and cry or something.”

“Oh, that must be fun. Can’t relate though.”

“... Wait a minute.”

Did she says something weird? ”Something wrong?”

“Are you saying that you’ve never climbed into your parents bed when you were a kid? Like, not even when you had a nightmare or something?”

“No - I wasn’t allowed to. Why?”

“... Okay. We’re having a sleepover.”

“A sleepover?” her back straightened. But she was just at her place last week. “Doesn’t staying on your couch count? And aren’t we too old for that?”

“Weiss, that is  _ not _ a sleepover and no - you’re never too old for anything.”

* * *

Another week later and Weiss was back in Yang and Mercury’s condo, still feeling too old for what they were about to do. But as the night dragged on, ordering pizza, drinking wine or beer, and watching silly movies, that feeling came up less and less. As she watched Blake tell a silly story about her girlfriend and listen to Ruby gush about the new guy at her workplace, she was reminded of how much she missed being a part of the group. Sure, she had to forcibly clear her schedule, but it was worth it.

And when they went to bed, despite how she protested, Yang decided that they would all sleep on the rug. She claimed something about it being the definitive experience of a sleepover, and to her horror the rest of of them agreed. Four grown women sleeping on the floor sounded terrible, and she voiced her opinion only to be greeted by the most perfect retort by Blake.

“Well, if you wanna sleep on the bed where Yang and Merc do the deed, then be my guest.”

Ruby provided the most perfect accompaniment. “Eww eww eww eww eww - the floor is my new best friend and none of you can convince me otherwise!”

Weiss’ cheeks went red, and that was the end of that conversation. As she buried herself into her new, overpriced sleeping bag, though, her mind traveled back to when she was only a few feet away from the two of them as they had sex.

It wasn’t fair. Wasn’t she just as entitled as they were to having a happy ending of her own? She always had a crush on Yang (maybe still did), giving her a lot of strange questions to answer. And right when she thought she figured it all out, Mercury joined the picture and tossed everything onto its head. They were both hot and perfect and smug in that one-upmanship way and ugh why.

But they were together. She wasn’t allowed to be with either of them, and that thought plagued her until she somehow fell asleep.

* * *

The other two were still asleep when Weiss woke up, forcing her to tiptoe over their bodies to get to the bathroom. The night was fun, but now that it was morning it was time to begin the slow return to her normal weekend.

However a voice sidetracked her, tempting her to gently pad halfway down the stairs.

“What the- Merc, when did you get here?”

“Oh, friends all canceled apparently. So I just... you know-”

Oh. Oh shit, that was- that was really bad.

“Please tell me you did something fun on your own.”

“Uh… well-”

“ _ Mercury _ .”

Weiss had never heard Yang use that voice before.

“Everything was closed, so I just spent some time at headquarters. You know, helped with the caseload and whatnot”

“You worked on  _ your day off _ ? Why didn’t you just come back?”

“Well, this was important to you, you know? And I… I didn’t wanna get cause any trouble for Weiss.”

For a moment there was silence.

“Sorry. I’m… I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

“Look, Merc. I care a lot for Weiss. And I’m glad that you care for her as well.”

“What? No. I donmph-”

That was a kiss. It had to be. And during the silence she had to remind herself that it wasn’t for her. Would probably never be for her. 

“Yes you do.” Yang was even quieter than before. “When she came over you brought us food and whatever else we might have needed without me even asking. You care for her recovery, whatever that might look like, because you empathize with her a bit. Your experience isn’t exactly like hers, but you know what it feels like. But that does not mean that you ever get to think that her life is somehow worth more than yours, okay?”

“... Alright. Alright.”

Two breaths, one from him-

Then a pause and pressing of clothes and the gentle smack of lips-

One from her.

“... I won’t lie - I love it when you do that, and I would totally fuck you right now, but we have guests and I need to make breakfast.”

And that was Weiss’ cue to leave.

“Here, let me help with som-”

“ _ No _ . You will sit and you will eat with us. And if I feel like it, I’ll let you do the dishes.”

As she quietly climbed the stairs back up, her mind churned. Even without the physicality, it was painfully easy to see how much the two of them cared for each other. And while she certainly cared for her ex, this was on another level and it made her envious. Yeah, sure, the two of them certainly had common ground to stand on regarding their prosthetics, but that itself was not enough to constitute the level of their relationship. There was trust in it all, even when Yang was expressing how she was upset with the way Mercury treated himself. Her viewpoint was worded from a position of love, not from disappointment or anger. And Mercury? He was willing to make accommodations for her and Yang. She could see him being there for Yang when she as having her own problems.

They could confide in the other, like any perfect and desirable couple. It was something Weiss knew she was capable of doing when given the opportunity. It’s just that, well, she herself was nowhere near as available as the other two. But it was something she didn’t have control over, she told herself. And she didn’t know if it was going to change anytime soon.

Not only were they both untouchable, but they were fully capable of loving and caring for each other in a capacity she might never be allowed to even attempt to approach. An intimacy she was only allowed to witness, never to truly experience.

When it was time for breakfast, everyone was called down together. It was her favorite - eggs benedict - but as good as it was it simply felt empty in light of the back-to-back revelations.


	3. Chapter 3

While it was fun for Blake, solitude was her primary preference and so she left a bit after breakfast was all done and cleaned up. Ruby was next - she admitted to the rest that she had a date to try and get ready for, so she was out the door just as quickly. In the end, Weiss was the last one left.

It wasn’t really by choice though. Yang had wanted to give a brief follow up to the sleepover, asking her how it was and if it was everything she wanted it to be. And to an extent, it was. College was certainly crazy, but it was one of her more enjoyable times in life, and being with the three other women brought it all back. There was a sisterhood, even if she or Blake might have had trouble admitting to it.

But then Mercury came back down from his shower, and she was reminded that she didn’t belong here. It was time to get ready to go.

“You know, it’s kind of funny,” Yang said as she helped bring down her items. “Merc is being even more helpful than usual. Maybe you should come here more often, boss him around or something.”

“Really?” her blue eyes looked up at him. “I thought you didn’t want him to be your personal butler, though.”

“Come on, Weiss,” he was grinning as he held her sleeping bag. “You know you can call me your friend, right? I got you egg rolls.”

“Okay, okay.” It would have been funny if things weren’t so complicated for her, but if Yang was saying he was being helpful towards her, then it was a fact. They offered to carry her gear to the car, but she told them she would be fine on her own. Excessive pampering didn’t sit well with her, and she was capable of at least this much.

But she found herself stalling at the door. This was the end. Maybe she was never over Yang. Maybe she was never over Mercury, even though she first met him in person when the two of them were already dating. Individually, the two of them were attractive. But together, with how they lived and worked together and just knew the other, it was desirable in too many ways.

“You know,” she started, looking up at the both of them, “thank you for dragging me through this. I… I don’t think I’m done yet, but if it wasn’t for the two of you, I’d probably still be a huge mess right now.”

Priceless and unattainable. But she had learned a few things at least. She loved them. Both of them. How they reached out, how they worked together, how they cared for the other, how they cared for her. The time and effort they invested into her felt priceless, and she was envious beyond reason.

She said nothing though, letting whatever words die on her lips. Instead, she stepped forward, placing her hands onto Yang’s shoulders before raising herself onto the tips of her toes and closing her eyes to deliver a long, heartfelt kiss. Then she quickly stepped to the side, doing the exact same to a surprised Mercury.

She didn’t want to see them look at her. As she spun on her heel, she kept her eyes closed and began to walk away, reaching for her bags and trying to head to the door. But a pair of hands reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. She was still, refusing to turn towards them, and her head bowed down. She was scared to see their anger, scared to acknowledge that she was interfering in their lives more than she should have.

But they were taking forever to say something. Curiosity ate away at her, and when she finally turned around, it wasn’t just one person’s hand on her. Yang and Mercury had reached out at the same time, and the two of them were giving each other and Weiss the most confused stare.

“I-It was natural,” Merc spoke first. “I just-”

“Yeah…” Yang trailed off. “Me too. Kinda like when we first… you know.”

“Can you let me go? Please?” she pleaded softly. Whatever bravery she had left her, and she was withering under the soft grip of their hands.

There was a gentle pull, and Weiss looked up at Mercury. “Do you want to try something?” He was blushing - a new sight for her eyes and the feeling consumed her soul.

She mustered herself to speak before anything else was lost. “... Okay.”

“C’mon, Yang.” Letting go of her, he moved to her side and came up behind her. Yang, however, took the first step and wrapped her arms around Weiss in a tight hug from the front. Then Mercury reached around her as well, further enveloping her between them. But each one of them took one of her hands, and it set her heart racing.

The sleepover was still fresh in Weiss’ mind. And while they might have been huddled close as they all spilled their stories and bonded and everything, nothing compared to the relief and intimacy she felt here.

She was scared it was just a dream. “You- You can’t be serious. Just taking me like this,” she sniffed, still in disbelief. “I’m just going to let you down. That’s all I’ve ever done.” Another sob came through. “I mean, how do I know that I’ve changed? How do I know that I’m not just replacing my ex with you two? How do I know that I won’t subject you to the same issue? I can’t do that to you two.”

“Yang and I let eachother down all the time,” Mercury softly said, a tone she was unfamiliar with yet welcomed all the same. “But the point of a relationship is that we also build the other up. Neither of us are perfect, but we’re learning how to get there together.”

She sniffed, her fingers curling around theirs “I’ve… I’ve always… wanted you two, and I can’t- I won’t let myself get in your way. I don’t want to be a homewrecker. So if… if it isn’t right to you or you don’t want it,” she pushed down the lump in her throat, “I understand. I’ll… I’ll go.”

Mercury gently placed his lips on the back of her head, and then Yang followed suit, planting a kiss upon her forehead. His voice was soft, a tone she heard only once by chance back when Yang first lost her arm. “I think you’ll do just fine here.”

Weiss tried to remain still. She hated crying. But she did, and it felt right. It was nice here.

After the moment had passed, Yang gently shook her shoulder. “Hey,” she said, and for once in a long time she sounded uncertain, “Do you… wanna go upstairs?”

If it were any other instance, Weiss might have jumped at the opportunity. But after this? And the crying? There was no mood for it left. “Sex? Now? I almost can’t believe you, Yang.”

She didn’t really fight back though. In fact, she remained relatively pliable between them.

“Weiss, it’s not- I mean,” she floundered. “Well, it would be really hot, but right now-” she took a breath before letting her violet eyes fall onto her blue ones. “Look, it’s not sex. I just have an idea. Trust me.” Weiss felt herself hesitate, and she looked at Mercury for direction.

“I think she wants to cuddle.”

“As in the three of us?”

“Yeah,” Yang looked her in the eye, a faint blush on her cheeks. “If it’s okay with you.”

“... Alright.”

Each one of them held her hand, with Yang leading the way up to the bedroom. She climbed into the bed first, and Weiss carefully shimmied to across after her. Her hands were shaking -  from fear, disbelief, excitement, she wasn’t sure. But when Mercury came in, tucking the three of them in before gently letting their hands fall across her stomach and shoulders, she felt herself slow down.

This was real. And it was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss knew it was a conversation that she, Yang, and Mercury would have sooner or later. They were both very sexually active so it really only a matter of time. It’s just that she was really banking on it occurring later.

“Hey, so like,” Yang asked her about three weeks into their new relationship status, “is it okay for us to talk about sex?” She bit her lip. “I mean, I know that it’s still kind of early, but I’ve… been wondering about it a lot. And I can talk it all I want with Merc, but it’s kinda pointless if we don’t include you in it, too.”

But at least the busy season was over - she could reliably have more of the day to herself than before this all happened, and more and more often she was spending time at their condo. This time, she was nestled in between the two of them again as they lazily watched an old rerun of some movie. There was something about her smaller frame that somehow caused Yang and Mercury to want to wrap themselves around her.

Still, it was a scary thought. Not long after they had climbed into their bed to cuddle, she finally strung together the words to explain her long-standing… something for the both of them. Lust, crush, jealousy, hopefully love, it all got mixed into a bag that she thought she got rid of already. And while the two shrugged off her concerns, it still softly gnawed away at her.

Maybe this was the first step to finally putting it away for good. She was certainly given the opportunity for it, after all. She sighed, “I suppose it’s better than never talking about it. Was there a topic you wanted to discuss in particular?” 

“Well,” the blonde licked her lips before casting a gaze at Weiss’ hands. Perhaps she was too nervous to look her in the eye. “I guess for starters, we’re probably going to have some kind of threesome, right? Is it okay if we talk about what we want out of it? Or maybe what we’re scared of?”

At first, everyone was quiet, but Mercury was the first to speak up. “I would probably want to make sure the both of you are satisfied. I don’t want to underperform.”

Yang was next to jump on the train. “If it was with another man I’d totally be down to be DP’d.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Somehow I expected that from you.”

“Yeah, I mean, I think it’s pretty obvious with what I want but…” She licked her lips again as her brow furrowed, “I’m not exactly sure what I’d do with another woman. I mean, we were sort of already wondering if we wanted to try a threesome for kicks, but I haven’t done a lot of thinking about the other side of the spectrum.”

Finally, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “I mean, maybe I’m just not comfortable with having sex with a woman. But sex is a pretty common part of our lives and based on what Merc and I shared with each other, it’s something we want to try and have you be a part of. So that means figuring out a way to bring you into this.”

Weiss’ eyes closed as she let out a breath. This was something that she was prepared to come up against. Yang considered herself, for all intents and purposes, straight. Sure, they may have kissed and cuddled with her finding it as enjoyable, but that alone wouldn’t change the nature that she identified with for years and years. “Well,” she started, “what are some things that you find to be enjoyable?”

“Well… I guess I’d want to top with Mercury.” A pink blush began to sprout on Yang’s cheeks as she spoke. “I mean, in pornos where it’s a guy and two girls, usually one of the girls is sort of bottoming. And while it  _ is _ a porno, which means that isn’t really an actual representation, it’s… well, what’s all I have to go off of at this time. But that type of mentality isn’t always applicable to a relationship - the three of us, we’re more than just sexual habits and preferences.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess in the end it’s like this for me. If a girl wants to give me an orgasm, then I'm okay with it, but like… I don't think I'm ready to go down and return the favor yet. At least maybe not in the way they might prefer.”

There was a silence again. As the movie dragged on, it was easy to see how much her presence was being problematic to Yang. At the same time, though, this was something that they wanted. She was allowed to be here… wasn’t she?

Mercury looked over at her. “Anything for yourself, Weiss?”

She wasn’t sure if she could be rejected again in such a short time period. Especially not by these two. “I think my biggest fear is getting in the way. I always felt like the two of you were… perfect, for lack of a better term. And as much as I like it here, I… I don’t- I don’t want-”

“Hey, stop,” Yang’s voice was firm, but it wasn’t demanding either. It was the voice she used with Mercury that time, and she froze up under her gaze. But soft fingers grazed over her ear and she let herself melt into it. “If Mercury and I didn’t want you here in this way, we’d tell you. We are loud and transparent people. That’s why we’re trying to have this conversation. We’re just…” 

She floundered for the right word, but Mercury picked up after her, a gentle hand falling onto Weiss’ shoulder. “We’re very new to this idea, so don’t think of our thoughts or concerns as deterrents, okay?” he kissed her forehead and she felt her cheeks heat up. “We’ll get to where we want to be. Together.”

She gulped, trying to recenter herself. “Okay.” A breath. “Okay.”

“Yeah, what Merc said. It’s not going to be exactly perfect from the start, but we want it to at least be good. And I guess to tie it back into the sex thing,” Yang shrugged her shoulders, “why not just set a goal and figure it out from there? Learn as we go.”

There were a series of nods all around, but it was Mercury who got the conversation started once more. “So what goal are we looking at then?

“Well,” she gulped, her face warming up again, “do you want to do it the way you described earlier? With you two… leading?” She trusted that the two of them, as police detectives, were smart enough and would save her the embarrassment.

Thankfully, Yang realized what she was getting at. What she did not have at the moment, however, was a bit of tact. “You want us to bottom for us?”

Weiss tucked herself down into the couch as best as she could and crossed her arms. Then she closed her eyes because she really didn’t need to see their faces as she spilled her guts out. She shouldn’t really be afraid because they both already knew that she had it really bad for both of them, but for some reason- “I mean… I’ll admit that I might have had some previous… thoughts. Of that.” 

Mercury spoke up, “The real question, here, is if  _ your _ comfortable with us leading.”

“And uhh… if you’re um…” Yang paused for a moment. “If you’re okay with anal.” Another silence, but this time of incredulousness and not of discomfort. “I mean, it’s totally okay if you’re not okay with anal. We don’t have to do it the first time, but if you wanna see for yourself Merc and I can, you know, demonstrate-”

“ _ I know what anal is, Yang. _ ”

“... So… is that a yes?”


	5. Chapter 5

In all fairness, anal wasn’t so bad. It was something Weiss tried a few times on her own and also with one of her previous partners. It took a bit of getting used to, but she would otherwise describe it as positive. She could see the draw in it.

(And sometimes, it was fun to be just a little naughty.)

But those experiences weren’t with these two. And with her suggestion of bottoming and then Yang’s comment about anal sex, it was very easy for her to see where the conversation was going. Yet it was an exciting prospect. This was what she had wanted for so long, and it was finally happening. 

And it’s not like she wasn’t expecting it to come up. It was a threesome, for crying out loud. If the relationship kept up, then it was only realistic that her ass was going to be on the table sooner or later, and it really did look like it was keeping up.

In the end, they set a date. Until then, though, everything was going to be normal. No deep talks about sex. Just regular conversations between the three of them and some more time together. And it was probably the most fun she had in a relationship in long a while. Sure, what Mercury said was true - there were a couple of myths that had to be demystified for both sides. But it wasn’t like she had idolized them, though, so learning more about who they are was easy and enjoyable.

But the time was now. On the appointed Saturday, at around four thirty in the afternoon, Weiss drove over to their condo again. There was a palpable buzz in the air when she arrived. Everyone seemed to be unable to sit still. No matter how hard they tried, Yang and Mercury kept staring at her. And every touch, every glance seemed to set her nerves on fire.

With the greetings done, she followed the steps that they laid out. The two of them were going to go up and get ready. She would use the privacy of the lower floor to prepare herself. And then when she was ready, she would go upstairs and they’d begin. She blinked and took a breath.

Alright then. Time to begin.

Brush her teeth. Trim anything she somehow missed with her waxing. Spritz on the tiniest bit of fragrance. Get into the negligee. Don’t bother with hair because that will only get messed up and thrown everywhere.

(Actually, leave the negligee - they might tear it. Just wear the lacy undies and bra.)

And finally go up the stairs. Every footstep made Weiss realize her heart was pounding heavier and heavier. She could already hear them, soft moans easing their way through the crack of the bedroom door and drawing her closer.

This was it. She put her hand on the door and gently pushed, revealing the two of them kissing, hands dragging across their naked skin. Naturally their prosthetics were in place, but instead of being jarring, with their metal clashing against flesh, it complimented them. 

She could feel the heat in her belly already, pooling and molding against her sides.

Yang tore her lips away from Mercury, a simple smile on her face, “Come on in, Weiss. We’ve been expecting you.”

Setting one last gaze settle on the door, she closed it and hurried forward. The two gently parted, giving her a space to climb in between them. And as she settled onto her back, they slowly close in around her.

Mercury was already gliding a hand over the side of her stomach, making her shiver. “You didn’t have to pretty yourself up, you know.” Yang quickly joined in from Weiss’ left, her hand not as bold as his, but mirroring his movements.

She gulped and wrinkled the sheets between her hands. “This… This is okay, right? I mean, I want this. I always have, but-”

A set of lips met hers. Yang’s. “Trust us. We want you here, just like you want us.”

Mercury came in before she could even respond, stealing her breath away with a kiss of his own. “You wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“Okay.” She gulped. Her body was still shaking. This was real. This- “Okay.”

“Anyway,” Yang breathily said, “time for the real deal.” She moved away, giving Weiss a full view of her body - chest, stomach, legs, everything. “Show me what you’ve always wanted to do with me.”

What would exactly transpire was mostly planned out already. She knew this was coming, but...

Fuck. Where did she begin?

She turned to Mercury. “We’re… We’re not leaving you out, are we?”

“I’ll be fine. A little waiting never hurt anyone,” he kissed her nose. “Besides, someone’s got to undress you, right?”

“...Alright then.” Weiss began to gently crawl over to Yang. There were a myriad of things she wanted to do. Go for the chest, taste her, push her own folds against hers. But in the end she dragged her body on top of hers and let their lips meet. She was just a touch pliant, firm enough to be satisfying as her lips parted to accept her tongue. But her restraint only lasted for so long. Her arms wound under her back and through her golden locks, pulling their chests together.

And then she felt a set of hands riding up her sides and settling on her shoulders, one distinctly different from the other. And then one more set of hands, this one going up and down the center of her back, and she moaned as a chill ran down her spine. She did her best to ignore Mercury as he began to undo her bra, solely focusing on letting Yang have the best moment she could deliver.

But as he moved around to gently tug and play with her panties, tired of preying upon her back, Weiss knew it was time to move on. She pushed herself away, only letting herself have the briefest of licks upon Yang’s breasts before trailing down her stomach and ending between her legs.

Her arms hooked under her thighs. If there was one thing, one thing that she ever wanted, it was this. Without a second thought, she brought her head forward and let her tongue dance on the skin in front of her. Yang let out a slow and heavy breath of her own, and her good hand began to trail through her hair.

“She might be better than you at this, Merc.” The tone of her voice made her wonder if that was true. And with the way he laughed, maybe it was just a joke. But Yang was enjoying it. That was the most important fact, and she drove her tongue inside, feeling and searching, exploring.

She tasted good, and Weiss pushed in as deep as she could. Another groan, louder this time, and the grip on her hair got tighter.

Something slid off her legs. Her panties. She ignored the anticipation and the shiver through her body as the material dragged down her thighs.

“Liking her so far, Yang?”

“It’ll be even hotter when you kiss me.”

The weight of the bed shifted, and soon she could see Mercury pressing and mashing his lips against Yang’s. Weiss could feel her own thighs rubbing together. Even if that wasn’t her kissing either of them, seeing the two of them kiss would never stop being hot.

And if she just tilted her head in just the slightest, his hard cock was just inches away. She wasn’t sure if it was just the blood in her own veins running hot, but she swore that she could feel the heat radiating from it.

She tried to grasp it. And when she missed, Yang took her hand off of her head and led her to it. Instead of returning to her hair, though, the hand stayed around hers, guiding it up and down softly. She felt every burning inch, from the flare of the head all the way to the hardened base, and back up. Finally, Yang dragged her hand to the very top, and she could feel the fluid gathering at the open slit.

He felt big, and it excited her. But before she could get a good look, Yang’s other hand held her down, the one of metal bones and rubber pads. Her thighs began to shift, hips thrusting against her tongue, and- “Come on, Weiss,” a whimper. “C’mon, more.”

She made herself focus solely on her, forcing her tongue in as deep as possible, and she was rewarded. In seconds, she could feel Yang twist and moan, the soft and hard squeezes around her tongue, the sharpened grip upon her hair.

When Yang finally grew still, she crawled up, sparing just a little bit of love upon her breasts before rising up to kiss her. “So, what do you think?”

“Good,” she huffed a little and licked her lips. “Really good. But I think it’s time for you to try out our boy, don’t you think?”

Turning her gaze to the side, Mercury had backed off a bit and was laying down. “Yeah. I like the sound of that.” Without another thought, she climbed over his body, her legs on either side of him as she kissed him. But where Yang was willing to let her lead the moment, Mercury was not, his hands immediately traversing her body. They spent a moment upon her breasts, feeling and squeezing, but soon they had gone to her hips. And with the hard flesh right below her dripping pussy, he dragged her across the top of it.

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

Maybe it was the anticipation, but as he was repeating the motion for a third time, she was beginning to gasp for breath. And with how he was licking and sucking at her own chest, being patient was out of the question.

“Oh, oh fuck.” She dug her hands into his hair, another thing she had always wanted to do. “Put it in. Put it in  _ please _ .”

One last drag. “Just for you, since you asked nicely,” he winked. Weiss would have rolled her eyes at any other moment, but for now she watched as his hand left her side to guide himself in. And slowly, slowly he filled her.

She couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her lips, and she gulped. Her hands fell to his shoulders to support herself.

“He’s big, right?” It was Yang’s voice. She wasn’t on the bed anymore and the voice sounded just a little far off, but Weiss didn’t care. “Do you like it?”

She didn’t try to answer. All she did was let her hips move, and her voice did the rest as it filled the room.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Weiss might not have been waiting for this moment as long as the other, but it was something she wanted just as badly. With every thrust of her hips upon him, she watched as his own face began to change. And when he reached up to pull her into his lips once more, she let his tongue run wild again.

And as they kissed, she could feel another set of hands upon her back. “That is criminally hot.”

She leaned away from Mercury, resting her body against Yang’s and she scoffed. “What are you going to do about it?” She gulped down a moan. “Arrest me or something?”

Egging her on wasn’t intentional, but when the words came out her body came to a standstill. Weiss didn’t need to see Yang raise an eyebrow - she was pretty sure she could almost hear it. 

Besides, Mercury did it for her. “We  _ do _ have handcuffs, you know.”

“And you did say you were okay with us leading.” Yang took the opportunity to slip a hand under her arm to grasp at her chest. Her own breasts were smaller, fitting perfectly into Yang’s fingers as they kneaded away, pinching the tip just a little. “So what do you want, Weiss?”

“Have you,” she took a deep breath, “Have you used them before? On each other?”

“Couple of times.” Mercury reminded her that he was still between her legs with a casual thrust and she shuddered. “Pretty fun for both parties, really.” While the two never seemed excessively rough with the other, Weiss felt like she should have expected this from the two of them. And if it was as fun as he described...

Well, she was already bottoming. What was just one more thing?

“Alright. Cuff me.”

A pause. Then Yang leaned over her shoulder and touched her lips to hers before sliding out of her view and off the bed again. But as Weiss traced her path, Mercury came up to kiss her again. And as he slowly thrusted, pleasant shocks rippled beneath her skin, pooling at the heat in her stomach and she moaned into his lips. But before he could do more, the weight shifted on the bed again. Two hands, one of metal and one of flesh, pulled hers behind her back. Cold metal slipped and clicked around her wrists, and by instinct she tested the bond.

Unbreakable.

Yang leaned over her shoulder. “We’ll go slow first. But tell us if it’s too much, okay?”

She wasn’t sure what slow actually looked like for these two. And with the added layer of anticipation, all she could do was nod. And from there  they began to move again. Her own hips gently rose and fell, savoring every inch of Mercury’s cock. Yang once again reached from behind to grasp her chest with her real arm. But this time her other hand grasped the locks her her hair and gently pulled back so that their bodies were against each other.

When she leaned over to take her lips once more, exploring with the same ferocity as the man below her, all Weiss could do was squirm and shudder with the realization that this was the wettest she had ever been.

Coming was the only natural outcome, and yet it hit her with crippling intensity. She broke off from Yang, only for her hair to be pulled, to force her back and be silenced by her lips. Her stomach and hips spasmed at the mercy of each and every one of Mercury’s pushes and pulls. And the chains rattled and strained, but they relentlessly held her in place.

When it subsided, she was pulled up against Yang again. “Having fun?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” She wouldn’t describe it as fun - that word was too weak. Mindblowing, perhaps.

“So,” Mercury’s hands traced her thighs, “ready for more then?”

That anticipation came back, and it brought a chill down her spine. She gulped “Do it.”

“Alright then,” Yang gave her another kiss. “Lean forward.”

She did, and Mercury helped her down slowly until her chest mashed against his. He took a moment to softly kiss her forehead before letting his hands travel to the top of her head. From there they traveled downward, stroking her hair and back before moving up to repeat the process.

It was calming. “You’ll be just fine, Weiss. And thanks for letting us have this with you.”

“The pleasure is mine. Literally.”

He scoffed before kissing her again. This time it was on her lips, but it felt sincere and soft. “See? You belong here.”

She would have chuckled, but the bed shifted again, and she knew it was time. And soon enough, a single finger began to trace down her back. It dug a shuddering trail over her spine before ending right at the bottom. Cool drops of liquid began to fall between her hips. One finger became two, and they began to smear and slather it around, drawing closer and closer to the center.

And then a finger went in. Her body flexed against the entry, seeking to push against it and Weiss forced herself to relax, to try and steady her breathing. More of the lubricant was applied, and an additional finger slipped in, easier than the first. Twisting and turning, slipping and sliding-

“Fuck, Yang, please-”

All that was left was anticipation, and she was tired of waiting.

“Help her out, Merc.”

His hands gave one last stroke to her hair before drifting to her hips and spreading them apart. 

“ _ Please- _ ”

Two hands - one real, one metal - settled on the top of her hips. And then there was that small sense of discomfort. The feeling of something slipping in, entering an area where it shouldn’t. But with enough time it would melt away. Weiss wasn’t able to get a good look at it, but she was told that this dildo was the smaller of the two that they had. The Party Sub, it was called. A dumb name in her opinion, but now it seemed suddenly apt.

The front of Yang’s hips met against her own, and it was all in.

The size wasn’t a concern. Her own dildo felt larger. The real issue was how Yang immediately started to slowly thrust back and forth.

That, and he was still inside her, except now the dildo and his cock were exerting pressure together upon her flesh. One made the other feel bigger, more impactful with each thrust. 

The sensation of discomfort had long passed. All that was let was the feeling of fulfillment, of satisfaction.

Of pleasure.

“M-More,” she gulped out between breathy moans, fingers wringing, wrists struggling against the metal handcuffs, “more please.” She wanted to push back, to try and move and take as much as she can at once, but they remained slow and agonizing. “Fuck, please,  _ harder- _ ”

“We’ll think about it,” Mercury groaned. One hand stayed on her hips as the other drifted up and away. She couldn’t see where at first, but as Yang entered her vision she saw that it was on the back of her head, pulling her down for a kiss.

For once in her life, Weiss was thankful for her smaller frame. Yang was careful not to let her weight crush her, but the soft press of her breasts against her back, of Mercury’s front against hers, and seeing them like that-

And they never stopped their slow thrusts. It was relentless and it was good, to the point that she almost didn’t realize that her orgasm had hit her. But the other two could tell. They parted from each other, and simply looked into her eyes as her muscles flexed and clenched, as voice and words abandoned her in favor of pitched whines, and as her hands struggled in vain.

When it was over, the Yang and Mercury had paused to catch a small breath. But their eyes were still fixated against her blue ones and she felt her cheeks heat up. An orgasm from physical pleasure was expected. But from watching two people kiss? Sure, it was  _ them _ , but-

She wanted to shrink away, but it was impossible to do so when her wrists were bound and she was trapped in between their bodies. “That,” she gulped, tucking her face to the side and away from them, “That was a little embarrassing.”

“No,” Mercury’s voice was commanding. “That was hot.” He moved his hips again, and Yang mirrored his actions.

“Hell yeah it was.”

Any other concerns were forcibly pushed from her mind. Her second orgasm had only finished its course seconds ago, and they were already going at it again. But instead of that slow and steady pace, this time it was fierce. Gone was the gentleness - only raw pleasure remained. Every breath was a struggle to take, every thrust an envoy of that numbing, clawing heat that wanted to eat her alive.

The two of them kissed again. It was brief this time, but it was enough to drive her mad with desire. “M-Me too,” Weiss whimpered. “Me too please- please _ please- _ ”

The two paused to look at her, and there was a brief respite. Nothing moved and she let herself catch her breath.

“Alright,” Mercury said. “Together then.” His voice was strained. He was close. He must be close because when he started to go faster than before. And Yang, she had to know he was at the cusp. Had to, had to because everything was going in and out, faster and faster, in and out and-

“Please- Please-”

There was that gentle pull on her hair, but instead of pulling back, it was to the side. Two sets of lips mashed against hers, and then a pair of tongues dived into her mouth.

Something warm and hot inside sprouted from the inside. As hot as the bodies around her. And then darkness. Squeezing, spasming, straining, screaming, the nip of steel against her wrists. A sense of fulfillment. Of completion. More warmth, trickling down the sides of her thighs and onto the sheets.

Finally, Weiss Schnee took a deep, long breath. Her hips felt numb, vision blurry. She tried to say something, but all she could do was take in the cool air.

With a slick drag, they finally pulled out, forcing a groan from her lungs and more of his cum to fall out of her and onto his waist. Then there were two clicks and her wrists fell to her sides, finally allowing her to relax her shoulders. As Yang walked away, presumably to take off the strap-on, she finally got her lips to work. “Holy- Holy  _ fuck _ . That... That was good.”

“Yeah,” Mercury was as breathless as she was, but he placed a kiss on her forehead. “That was really good.”

“It was,” Yang came back, gently pulling Weiss against her body again. “You were amazing.”

“I think it should be the other way around. But…” she thought back to their time together, and felt sheepish. “What about you two? I sort of… hogged your efforts.”

“Don’t worry about it. Tonight was for you, after all,” Mercury sat up and brought his arms around her. “And after tonight, I’m sure there will be other times. Besides, pretty sure you’re tired after everything.”

That she could agree with.

With a simple nod, she let Yang slowly lay her down onto the bed again, and the other two crawled into bed beside her. And as they tucked each other in, their warms bodies pressed against her, she let her mind come to rest again.

Mercury’s words came back to her mind, and she agreed. She belonged here.

“But if you really want to,” he picked up again, “you can give me a blowjob or something.”

With the way that Yang scoffed, it could have been a joke. “Yes, because watching her choke on your dick is going to somehow get me off.”

_ Knowing _ the two of them, though, she wouldn’t be surprised if they did exactly that the next morning.

But for now, rest.


End file.
